et puis quoi encore ?
by ylg
Summary: drabbles sur les homoncules :: 8ème vignette : Envy et Scar. 9e: anime; Dante, Envy, Elric. 10e: Lust, parfaite. 11e: anime; Sloth et Wrath, éducation. 12e: anime, Wrath, et si... 13e: manga; Father et Gluttony, résurrection. 14e: des marionnettes. 15e: ce qui reste à Dante. 16e: Envy, jalousie. 17e: Lust, vie humaine. 18e: Lust, crack. MàJ, 19e: Greed, humanité. ::gen, het, yuri::
1. GreedLust, impossible

**Titre : **et puis quoi encore ?  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages/Couple :** Lust, Greed, un peu d'Envy  
**Rating :** PG -13 / T  
**Disclaimer :** Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones

pour Lulu-owl, "comment ça n'était pas possible qu'une histoire d'amour fonctionne entre Greed et Lust"  
(155 mots)

oOo

_Pardon ? pourquoi elle n'a jamais couché avec Greed ? alors qu'elle est censée incarner la luxure ?_ heh, mais tu ne l'as pas bien regardé ! ce type _veut_. Et rien de plus. Il veut juste la posséder, prendre du plaisir, et se fiche comme de colin-tampon de rendre le moment agréable pour elle.

D'accord, d'accord, ça la démange de savoir ce qu'il pourrait faire avec son Bouclier à cet endroit. Mais non, elle ne cèdera pas. Il est bien trop égoïste, trop brutal. Et moche, par-dessus le marché.  
C'est un appétit sexuel qu'elle veut satisfaire avec les hommes –ou les femmes ; pas juste de la curiosité. Si ce rapace est trop avare pour lui offrir un peu de bon temps, en échange du plaisir qu'elle lui donnera, il peut aller se faire voir ailleurs. Non mais !

_Alors tu vois, Envy, pas de quoi être jaloux de lui, vraiment…_

oOo

...n'empêche, ça serait dommage qu'elle pense vraiment ça, quelque part : vous ne trouvez pas ça triste, qu'une fille comme Lust ne puisse pas "vivre" son péché ?


	2. Father et Pride, réminiscence de Noël

Bon, ben, ça aura pris le temps mais on dirait bien que les homoncules ont enfin droit à un début de recueil de drabbles eux aussi. Je n'ai pas le talent de Nelja pour les écrire, loin s'en faut, mais ça peut être intéressant d'essayer quand même, de temps en temps ?

...Allons bon, mais il n'y a ni Pride ni Father dans la liste des persos ? Je sais qu'il en manque encore plein, mais ceux-là j'étais pourtant certaine de les y avoir vus en faisant une recherche par personnages il y a quelques mois... bon, ben au temps pour moi, non. Zutéflûte :/

* * *

**Titre** : Père, pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ?  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Fandom** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages **: Father et Pride  
**Rating** : PG à PG –13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu 

**Prompt** : "Noël"  
(d'une manière assez… tordue. Arakawa-sensei a eu la bonne idée de dire dans une interview publiée au volume 12 que Noël n'existait pas à Amestris, groumpf ! Ceci dit, moi je m'éclate, à jouer avec les symboles du christianisme. Mais ça ne plaira peut-être pas à tout le monde...)

pour Gabriela Gosden  
265 mots

Attention,** spoil sur le chapitre 70** si vous savez déchiffrer les indices.

oOo

Voici plusieurs siècles, les hommes ignorants s'étaient créé des dieux pour expliquer le monde dans lequel ils vivaient. Ils leurs avaient consacré des fêtes pour les rendre plus vivants. Avec l'essor de la science et le recul des superstitions, elles sont peu à peu tombées en désuétude.

Pride regrette parfois cela. L'idée des cultes avait un certain quelque chose qui lui plaisait. À l'époque où il faisait encore son âge, il se souvenait d'une célébration commémorant la naissance du fils de Dieu, où les parents mettaient leurs enfants à l'honneur. Il en aurait bien besoin aujourd'hui.  
Malgré le temps qui passe, il garde l'apparence d'un enfant et ses cadets ayant l'air plus âgé respectent de moins en moins son autorité.

« J'étais censé être ta fierté, reproche-t-il à son 'Père'. Mais tu me négliges.  
-Ne me fais pas une scène de jalousie maintenant. Ça ne te ressemble pas.  
-Et à quoi suis-je censé ressembler ? Il fut un temps où tu reconnaissais ma juste valeur et où tu m'adorais. Je mérite mieux qu'être ainsi relégué. »

'Father' élude tout cela. Il renvoie ce fils au rôle qu'il lui a confié : être un bon garçon aux yeux du monde et manipuler le pays dans l'ombre sans se faire connaître. Et si vraiment il rêve de gloire, qu'il se serve de celle de son père putatif pour être un enfant modèle. Jusqu'à ce que ce pays tombe. Alors seulement, dans un royaume neuf, il pourra reconsidérer la légitimité de ses questions d'orgueil.


	3. LustRiza, be my bitch

**Titre :** _be my bitch_  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages/Couples :** Lust/Riza, side Hvoc/Lust et Mustang/Riza  
**Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne me fais pas de sous avec.

19 juillet 2008 – Journée internationale du Femslash  
d'après une suggestion de Wayya  
**Timeline**/Spoil éventuel : tomes 9 et 10

**Nombre de mots :** 350

oOo

Bien que présentée comme une blague, derrière son ton léger la requête de Lust était sincère :

« Tant qu'à faire de séduire un lieutenant de Mustang et choisir un blond dans son équipe, je préfèrerais la fille.  
- Refusé, Lust. C'est une mission sérieuse, pas juste pour ton amusement.  
- C'est très sérieux de ma part. Elle est plus haut dans la hiérarchie, plus proche de lui. Elle a plus d'informations utiles à donner.  
- À condition qu'elle accepte de les donner. Elle est trop proche de lui. Tu n'arriveras pas à la détourner assez de lui pour en obtenir ce que nous voulons.  
- On parie ?  
- Non. Elle est aussi intelligente, elle ne se laissera pas piéger si facilement. Tiens-t'en au grand nigaud. Si tu tiens tant à elle, tu pourras jouer avec après, si elle survit. »

Les décisions de Father étaient sans appel, inutile de chercher à argumenter. Ne resta à Lust que dépit et frustration. Jean était peut-être gentil, mais il ne lui apportait aucune satisfaction. Il était interdit de coucher avec lui à leur guise à cause de son tatouage. Et en fait d'imbécile, il gardait soigneusement tous les secrets de son Colonel. Impossible de lui tirer quoi que ce soit d'utile !  
Elle aurait peut-être bien fait chou blanc aussi avec la belle Riza, mais au moins ç'aurait été plus agréable.

Elle passa cette vexation sur eux, le jour où Mustang et ses chiens échappèrent à leur contrôle. Ce fut avec une joie sadique qu'elle s'empressa d'empaler Jean sur ses griffes et qu'elle se débarrassa de Mustang pour courir rejoindre et détruire celle qui restait. Hélas, cet empressement la perdit.

Eût-elle pensé à achever Mustang, plutôt que le laisser crever à petit feu, elle aurait pu profiter de Hawkeye à loisir. Cette fille s'était brisée si facilement, en quelques mots à peine… il semblait que Lust aurait pu faire d'elle absolument tout ce qu'elle voulait. Qu'auraient donné ses doigts, ses griffes, sur elle ? Elle mourait d'envie d'essayer.

Hélas, elle n'en eut pas loisir. Mustang revint in extremis l'en empêcher. Elle était vraiment perdante sur toute la ligne…


	4. LustPsiren, une dernière fois

**Titre :** avant que tu ne partes  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
**Couple :** Psiren x Lust  
**Rating :** PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer :** Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones

**Thèmes :** "Juste une dernière fois !" et "yuri" pour 31 jours (4 mars 09)  
**Warnings éventuels :** un crack pairing que je n'ai pas pris le temps de justifier (une autre fois, j'espère, je le ferai sérieusement - j'ai ce couple en projet depuis des années maintenant)  
**Nombre de mots :** 400

oOo

Lust parcourt le pays à la recherche d'alchimistes doués et s'arrête quand elle en rencontre un... ou une. Mais jamais bien longtemps à chaque fois.

* * *

Ce soir-là, Clara trouve son étrange visiteuse bien pensive. Plus inquiétant, les quelques traces matérielles de son passage dans sa vie ont été effacées. À son regard interrogateur, Lust répond :  
« Je dois partir tôt demain matin. »

Elle savait pour ainsi dire depuis le début que ça arriverait forcément un jour, aussi elle tente de ne pas être prise au dépourvu.  
« Vers une autre ville, vers d'autres alchimistes... plus intéressants que moi ?  
- Différents. »

Bien sûr. Lust est belle et immuable comme une statue, mais une vie où rien ne changerait, où rien de nouveau n'arriverait ne lui plairait pas. Elle semble toujours en recherche de quelque chose. Ou de quelqu'un d'autre, qu'elle n'a pas trouvé en Psiren.

Même si elle se résigne à ce départ, elle ne laissera pas partir son amante sans un petit quelque chose pour la route :  
« Une dernière fois avant que tu ne partes, alors. »

Lust sourit, avec indulgence.  
« Heh. Aujourd'hui on l'a déjà fait sur la table du déjeûner, dans la baignoire parce que tu voulais me montrer ton nouveau truc avec l'eau, dans un placard de ton hôpital et sur le lit.  
- He bien faisons-le _dans_ le lit ce soir. Allez : si tu dois partir rien ne me dit quand  
(ni même si)  
tu reviendras.  
- Tu es insatiable.  
- Dans ta bouche ça sonne comme un compliment.  
- C'en est un, ma jolie. »

Et il y a en encore bien d'autres que cette bouche peut lui faire, avec ou sans parole.

Plus tard, quand elles ont épuisé toutes les possibilités qu'elles pouvaient imaginer, Lust interroge, curieuse malgré sa résolution de partir quoi qu'en dise Clara :

« Et demain matin ? me demanderas-tu _encore_ juste une toute dernière fois ?  
- Peut-être. Qui sait ? À moins que tu ne sois partie avant mon réveil, comme une créature fantastique qui s'évapore aux premiers rayons du jour...  
- M'en voudras-tu si c'était le cas ? »

La question lui a échappé. Clara ne répond pas et le silence s'étend longuement.

« Peut-être... » murmure-t-elle finalement.

Peut-être, peut-être pas. Difficile à dire pour l'instant. Son visage n'exprime ni tristesse ni ressentiment ni colère. C'est quelque chose qu'elle ne veut pas envisager pour le moment.

Alors que Lust croit qu'elle s'est endormie, Clara rouvre les yeux et un sourire sauvage l'illumine.

« Arrange-toi pour ne jamais avoir à t'en rendre compte ? » suggère-t-elle.


	5. LustPsiren, jeux

**Titre** : _I'll make you wet, baby_  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
**Couples** : Psiren x Lust, brève mention de Lust/Sloth  
**Gradation** : R / M  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Notes** : un jour, un jour, je justifierai comment je les mets ensemble, ces deux-là !

**Prompt** : "eau"  
(proposé par PresKunange pour un mème à kink avec des personnages secrets – ici Lust)

**Nombre de mots** : 400 et des brouettes

oOo

Les visites de Lust réjouissent toujours Clara. Et parce que ça tombe toujours à l'improviste, elle travaille dur son alchimie pour ne jamais être prise au dépourvu :

« Tiens, tu tombes bien ; j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.  
- Tiens donc ? »

La maîtrise alchimique de Clara sur l'eau s'est affinée. Elle en fait ce qu'elle veut désormais : l'amener à la température qu'elle désire, aussi vite ou aussi lentement qu'elle le souhaite, la mouvoir à sa guise.  
Pour preuve, elle la fait s'échapper de son baquet, ramper au sol, monter le long des jambes de Lust.  
Elle s'insinue sous ses jupes d'abord en prenant garde de ne pas les mouiller, mais un peu plus haut, là où sa robe se fait irrésistiblement moulante et elle ne pourra plus l'éviter.

« Dis-moi si tu veux que j'arrête.  
- Tu m'as promis une démonstration : continue. »

Elle obéit diligemment. Si l'eau imbibe le tissu, ça ne gène pas sa progression pour autant et ça n'a rien de désagréable ; le roulement des molécules empêche le tissu mouillé d'adhérer à la peau.  
Elle continue à ramper sur tout son corps, tiède comme une peau vivante. Elle ruisselle sur son ventre, son dos, ses cuisses, coule lentement sur son visage, caressante, entre en elle.  
Le courant mouvant qui va et vient au creux de son corps augmente progressivement en force, sa température s'élève également, ô combien légèrement.

Et brusquement, un mince ruisselet double courant le long de ses deux seins, se rejoignant à hauteur du nombril et cascadant vers son intimité se rafraîchit d'un coup.

Lust sursaute. Le coup de froid a aussitôt disparu, mais son passage éclair a suffit. Elle s'abandonne au plaisir brutal, et se laisse rattraper par celui qu'elle attendait.

Le jeu fini, Clara rappelle l'eau qu'elle a utilisée là comme extension de ses mains ; soigneusement, elle extraie chaque molécule adsorbée dans les vêtements de Lust. Elle a aussi a le front humide, de sueur, et Lust soupçonne qu'une autre partie de son anatomie doit avoir oublié ce qu'était la sécheresse ; un sourire satisfait orne son visage.

Lust soupire avec contentement et rit doucement.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?  
- J'ai fait la connaissance il y a quelque temps d'une fille capable des mêmes tours. »  
Lust désamorce le mouvement de colère de Clara en ajoutant : « Mais tes dons et la manière dont tu les as travaillés sont autrement plus impressionnants. Si elle maîtrise comme pas deux la mécanique des tentacules d'eau, elle n'a jamais eu idée de me faire le coup du glaçon, par exemple. »


	6. Envy, désirs perdus

**Titre** : désirs perdus  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnage** : Envy  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : chapitre 95 (ce qui devrait faire tome 22 ou 23 ?)

**Prompt** : "Il ne sait plus rien de ses propres désirs."  
d'après Drakys  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Il ne sait plus rien de ses propres désirs. Il copie ceux des autres. Ceux que les autres ont, il veut aussi. Ce que les autres veulent, il cherche à l'atteindre. Mais ce qu'il voulait vraiment, vraiment pour lui à la base, c'était quoi, déjà ?  
Il ne sait plus. Il n'a peut-être jamais su. Il déteste tout le monde, tous ceux qui savent.

La jalousie est vraiment un monstre méprisable. Un monstre qui s'engendre lui-même. Envy a bien mérité sa marque de l'ouroboros : sa frustration se mord la queue en un cercle vicieux. Et rien pour l'en tirer !


	7. Lust, Scar, sans connaître son nom

**Titre : **_The answer is blowin' in the wind_  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
**Personnages/Couple : **Lust ; indices de Lust/Scar  
**Genre : **gen/triste  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **les personnages sont la propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, leur histoire alternative celle de Square Enix et du studio Bones, et le titre est emprunté à Bob Dylan ; je ne cherche à me faire de sous avec aucun.

**Thème/Prompt : **"Même moi, j'ai oublié [mon] nom..." d'après 31 jours (26 octobre 09)  
**Notes : **...sauf que tout compte fait j'ai commis une bêtise en modifiant l'adjectif possessif et que finalement ça ne compte pas. _Too bad!_  
**Nombre de mots : **400 et des poussières

**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : première série, épisode 41 ou 42 si je me souviens bien...

oOo

_Même moi j'ai oublié son nom_, murmure Lust dans le vent, contemplant la mort de celui qui a été, au cours du temps, un gêneur, un adversaire, un collaborateur, enfin quelqu'un digne d'intérêt.

Elle se tient hors de portée de vue et d'écoute de ces militaires qui épiloguent sur le sort de celui que l'on ne connaissait plus que sous le sobriquet de Scar. Depuis de nombreuses années, il n'avait plus de famille – massacrée – d'amis – reniés, pour les quelques survivants – ou d'amour – celle qu'elle était l'avait rejeté, et il prétendait n'avoir rien à faire avec elle telle qu'elle est à présent.

Elle sait qu'il a aimé son ancienne incarnation, oui, et que coquettement, elle aimait qu'il l'aime. À moins que cela ne soit sa personnalité d'aujourd'hui qui ajoute cette idée aux souvenirs hérités ? En tout cas elle lui préférait son frère aîné. Si elle en croit les images qui flottent dans sa mémoire, lui, le cadet, passait le plus clair de son temps sous la tutelle d'un moine guerrier, loin de ses proches : il n'était pas si important dans sa vie à elle. Et elle a de toute façon oublié tant de choses...  
Et il a fait le vide autour de lui. Si elle comprend bien ce qu'il professait, un nom est un don d'Ishvala ; il a dû se séparer du sien puisqu'il n'y avait plus personne pour l'en appeler, et, ayant renié les voies de son peuple et de son dieu, se contenter à la place d'un sobriquet inspiré par la peur qu'il instille chez ses ennemis lui semblait plus approprié.  
(Elle-même évite de trop penser à ce que le nom qu'elle porte peut signifier, dans ce cas. Il n'est pas question d'elle en ce moment. Juste de lui, en temps qu'individu, pour une fois.)

Ça n'est pas un éloge funèbre dans les règles de l'art, d'aucune civilisation en présence, qu'il aura. Mais ça semble... normal, pour lui. Quand ils auront fini de compter leurs propres morts, de comparer les listes de noms, les militaires devront bien classifier la sienne, et se heurteront au problème de son anonymat : le tueur ishval à la cicatrice, emportant son mystère jusque dans la tombe...

À cette occasion, elle aurait aimé, vraiment, se souvenir de cela : même s'il ne voulait plus dire son nom à personne, qu'elle puisse quand même le prononcer – le lui rendre en ce jour, et espérer que cela le ramène à son dieu, puisque c'était si important pour lui. À la place, il n'a droit qu'au murmure du vent du désert sur le sable.


	8. les homoncules et le nom de Scar

**Titre : **la vérité vraie (ou _presque_)  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt 1er anime  
**Personnages/Couple : **Envy, Lust, Glutonny ; vagues indices de Lust/Scar  
**Genre : **pseudo-sérieux/humour bête  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa, Squeenix et Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème/Prompt : **" Même moi, j'ai oublié mon nom..." pour 31 jours (26 octobre 09) - version 2  
**Note :** contient pas mal de similitudes avec la ficlet précédente, mais reprises sur un autre ton - personnellement, je préférais la précédente, mais bon... elle ne correspondait pas au thème.  
**Nombre de mots : **350

oOo

« _Même moi j'ai oublié mon nom_. Je vous parie _n'importe quoi_ que c'est ce qu'il dira quand on l'interrogera si l'armée arrive à le capturer. »  
Chaque fois que les homoncules croisaient la route du surnommé Scar, il _fallait_ qu'Envy invente de nouvelles théories sur le pourquoi du comment il refusait de révéler son nom à quiconque, ancien « héros » d'Ishval, FullMetal Nabot ou cette chère Lust elle-même.

De toutes les théories tarabiscotées émises par lui ou par d'autres quant à son identité secrète, celle-ci était en place de prendre la tête, détrônant même l'idée attrayante du prénom tellement ridicule, surtout pour un dangereux tueur en série, qu'il n'oserait pas le révéler à ses adversaires. (Les théories sérieuses, comme quoi il ne jugeait pas l'opposition digne de le connaître, et/ou qu'il faisait exprès pour les maintenir dans la terreur d'une menace anonyme, parce que trop réalistes, n'amusaient jamais grand monde, en tout cas surtout pas lui, et cessaient vite de faire leur effet.)

« Et nous serons condamnés à ne jamais savoir... oh, quelle tragédie pour ceux qui aimeraient tant être dans ses petits papiers. »  
Et il partit d'un rire forcé, pensant blesser Lust que le balafré semblait apprécier particulièrement entre eux tous, que les circonstances les fassent ennemis, gêneurs, simples passants, ou collaborateurs. (C'est pas juste ! Pourquoi toujours elle et pas lui, pour une fois ? Pas qu'il s'y intéresse, mais zut, quand même. Un peu d'attention, c'est trop demander ?)

Personne ne réagit... Vexé, il insista, comme s'il y croyait vraiment, brusquement :  
« Pensez-y : tout le monde dit que c'est un psychopathe ! Si jamais il n'a plus eu personne à qui parler depuis des années, et comme il n'est pas fichu de s'inventer lui-même un nom de super-justicier ou quoi que ce soit pour quoi il se prend, si ça se trouve c'est qu'il est juste amnésique. Pour de vrai. Ah ! »

Dommage, il n'y eut que Gluttony pour répondre, et pas comme il voudrait, en plus :  
« Mais. Mais ça serait pas drôle du tout, comme explication. Hein Lust ?  
- Oh, on s'en fiche... »


	9. Dante, Envy, Ed et Al

**Titre :** ah, la famille !  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom : **FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
**Personnages :** Dante et les fils de son ex  
**Rating :** PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Thèmes : ** « les trois frères », contrainte accessoire « elle » pour 31 jours (6 décembre 09)  
**Continuité/Spoil **éventuel : sur les derniers épisodes de la 1ère série si vous ne les avez pas vus (non compatible avec le manga et la nouvelle série)  
**Nombre de mots : **200

oOo

Quand les homoncules reviennent d'une mission impliquant la Pierre et les alchimistes capables de la synthétiser, ces derniers temps, immanquablement, Envy se plaint de la personnalité des frères Elric. À l'en croire, l'aîné est un enfant gâté arrogant et le plus jeune une chiffe molle inutile.  
Dante s'en fiche pas mal, de ces considérations subjectives – et non pertinentes avec ses recherches.

Heureusement que Lust arrive à lui faire un rapport plus conséquent sur leurs capacités réelles...

Parce que le ressentiment d'Envy envers les frères Elric commence à lui courir sur le haricot. À force, malgré leurs âges respectifs et la distance entre elle et eux, on croirait presque qu'elle a ces trois enfants à élever. (Et des gamins insupportable, en plus : _M'maaaan ! Ed a fait une bêtise ! Al m'a pris mon jouet ! Envy m'embête et me dit des choses méchantes !_)  
Hohenheim préférait le fils qu'elle lui a donné à la mère qui l'a porté, et il l'a plaquée pour aller se mettre avec une femme humaine quelconque, faible et sans intérêt et prête à lui faire de nouveaux rejetons. Dante n'a pas besoin qu'on le lui rappelle chaque fois qu'elle veut savoir à quel point elle est meilleure que Hohenheim, que diable !


	10. Lust, perfection

**Titre : **perfection  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom : **FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnage : **Lust  
**Rating : **PG à PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Thèmes : **« geisha », contrainte accessoire « elle » pour 31 jours (23 décembre 09)  
**Nombre de mots :** 180

oOo

Lust est une jolie poupée roulée bien comme il faut, avec tout ce qu'il faut là où il faut, que ça soit du corps ou de la tête. Elle a les capacités mentales pour guider un alchimiste dans ses recherches les plus ardues, pour le manipuler pour où il le faut au besoin (intellectuel ou physique selon les cas, elle peut tout faire). Elle est de plus une arme offensive capable d'éliminer en un clin d'oeil les éléments gênants.  
Oui, c'est une belle réussite.

Bien sûr, elle n'est pas née comme cela, bien qu'elle ait eu dès le départ des prédispositions certaines. Il a fallu des années pour faire d'elle ce qu'elle est, pour parfaire son éducation complète, pour polir ses habiletés diverses. Et le résultat est là : une arme fatale sur bien des niveaux, et pas juste ses deux arguments de poids ou sa lance ultime. Tout, absolument tout en elle a été amoureusement perfectionné jusqu'à à l'extrême par son créateur. Elle est la plus sophistiquée des poupées, une excellente arme de l'ombre, un des plus beaux instruments de son plan glorieux.


	11. anim Sloth et Wrath, famille

**Titre** : comme une famille  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
**Personnages** : anim!Sloth & Wrath  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Prompt**: "Sloth et Wrath (1er animeverse) - éducation"  
pour Nelja, pour la grande FMA-Fest (Don't Forget: 3 October '11!)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : milieu de la 1ère série animée**  
Nombre de mots** : 150

oOo

Sloth est plus jeune que Wrath, techniquement : en tant qu'homoncule, elle a été créée après lui. Mais elle est née avec une apparence adulte et des restes de souvenirs d'une vie passée, femme, épouse et mère. Et lui n'était qu'un bébé, un enfant sauvage qui a grandi tout seul dans la nture, isolé de tout, fonctionnant comme un petit animal mais pas un enfant de son âge apparent.

Comme Dante l'a guidée elle dans son existence d'homoncule, Envy le prend en charge et lui apprend ce qu'il est. Mais à côté, un instinct qu'elle ne peut étouffer la pousse à le prendre sous son aile et à veiller sur lui comme une mère normale le ferait pour son fils humain. De leur double nature et de leur double ligne d'apprentissage, qu'est-ce qui prendra le pas sur le reste ? Sloth l'ignore, et d'ailleurs pourquoi faudrait-il que l'un soit plus important ?


	12. anim Wrath et Pride, et si

**Titre** : ce qui aurait pu être...  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
**Personnages** : anim!Wrath, Pride, Sloth  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Prompt**: parce qu'essayer de permuter les prompts sur les _noms_ des homoncules qui ont des identités différentes selon les deux univers m'amuse plus que ça ne devrait !  
pour la grande FMA-Fest (Don't Forget: 3 October '11!)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : milieu de la 1ère série animée  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Envy et Sloth, dans un bled du sud, ont ramassé par hasard un étrange enfant sauvage et se sont mis en devoir de le ramener à la caserne proche pour en savoir plus, sous la bénédiction du Généralissime.

Si on leur avait laissé toute latitude pour finir de comprendre ce qu'il était exactement (un homoncule d'une sorte nouvelle : qu'avait-il de différent ?) sans venir les perturber, sans qu'on le leur arrache, et le ramener à Dante... peut-être auraient-ils pu ensuite confier ce petit Wrath à Pride et voir s'il se serait bien entendu avec son premier fils adoptif ?


	13. Father, Gluttony, son bébé

**Titre** : son bébé renaîtra  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages** : Father et Gluttony  
**Gradation** : PG~13 / T-  
**Légalité** : Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones

**Prompt** : « Dégage de mon labo, sale pervers! »  
d'après Anders Andrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au o9 octobre '12 chez Drakys)

+ parce qu'il commençait sur le FMA-Day: _Don't Forget 3. oct. '1x_

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : tome 14  
**Avertissement** : glauque  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Père verse une étrange libation pour son enfant mort. Il laisse ses restes se dissoudre et absorbe le résidu, rassemblant leur chair identique.  
De la cuve grouillant d'énergie il tire le contenu d'une coupe en liquide rouge visqueux, qu'il fait tournoyer longuement entre ses mains comme s'il y cherchait quelque chose. Un troisième œil s'ouvre au milieu de son front, pour laisser couler, lentement, une grosse larme qu'il recueille du bout des doigts et transfère dans la coupe.

Cela fait, il répand, avec précautions, le mélange sur le sol, et de la poussière jaillit une nouvelle forme. Son bébé renaît...


	14. homoncule et alchimiste, guide

**Titre** : les erreurs des autres  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages** : un alchimiste anonyme et un homoncule  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Arakawa Squeenix Bones

**Prompt** : « Tu parles de la caméra là ? Ou bien... » »  
d'après Laitue sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o8-14 mai '13 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Là où bien des alchimistes avant lui ont échoué, il réussira. Il a analysé leurs recherches et surtout leurs erreurs. Il en sait beaucoup plus qu'eux. Il sait quels pièges éviter. Il a des idées nouvelles, meilleures. Et surtout… il le sait, il le sent, il a l'intuition. Il est _spécial_.

Un alchimiste de plus s'est perdu sur le chemin qu'il croyait mener aux transmutations interdites. L'homoncule qui le supervisait en secret fait la moue. Il savait bien que celui-ci échouerait. Mais il aurait dû s'en rapprocher un peu plus !


	15. DanteHohenheim, rétribution

**Titre : **Rétribution  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
**Personnages/Couple : **Dante/Hohenheim  
**Genre : **drama  
**Gradation : **PG-15 / T-plus  
**Légalité : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Prompt : **« Elle se rejette, elle se voit nier son existence, tandis que le frère abandonné, inlassablement, étreint [le] corps froid et pourrissant contre son cœur brisé. »  
d'après Alaiya666 sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (spécial FMA Fest! Don't Forget .'11)

**Avertissements : **tordu et crade  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **fin de la 1ère série  
**Nombre de mots : **100

oOo

Un corps froid et pourrissant contre son cœur brisé, c'est tout ce qu'a récolté Dante. Évidemment qu'elle a sacrifié leur troisième compagnon sans aucun état d'âme en voyant Hohenheim s'écrouler. Lui, elle l'aimait, l'autre non et ils en avaient désormais les moyens : il n'y avait aucune hésitation à avoir.

Les premiers temps au moins, quoique se sentant coupable, il voyait pour ce qu'il était son geste d'amour. Les choses ont commencé à se gâter après la naissance de leur fils, engendré avec ce corps volé.  
Après la mort du garçon, leur relation s'est complètement pourrie. De toutes les façons possibles...


	16. Envy, jaloux

**Titre : **Plutôt crever !  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnage : **Envy  
**Genre : **de gen à angst rageur  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Légalité : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Prompt : **« Franchement, je ne t'envie pas ! »  
d'après Azalée Calypso sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (spécial FMA Fest! Don't Forget .'11)  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **plutôt mangaverse, chapitres 90+  
**Nombre de mots : **100

oOo

Je ne t'envie _pas_, misérable humain. Je suis plus fort que toi. Je suis immortel. Je peux être ce que je veux ! alors que toi tu es si fragile et limité et ridicule...

J'inspire l'envie. C'est vous qui devez désespérer à vous sentir tellement inférieurs.  
Tu vois bien Lust ? Elle est faite pour _recevoir_ vos attentions, pas pour pleurer après vous. Pride, il _fait_ la fierté de Père.  
He ben moi c'est pareil. C'est pareil ! Père est un dieu pour nous et nous on est des dieux pour vous. Et je suis bien content de ne _pas_ être comme vous !


	17. Lust, conte de fées

**Titre : **Tout sauf un conte de fées  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
**Personnage : **Lust  
**Genre : **de gen à angst  
**Gradation : **PG~ / K-max  
**Légalité : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Prompt : **« Peur de découvrir que sa vie n'était d'un mensonge formaté de toutes pièces. »  
d'après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (spécial FMA Fest! Don't Forget .'11)

**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **fin de la 1ère série  
**Nombre de mots : **100

oOo

Sa vie n'était qu'un mensonge formaté de toutes pièces. Corps artificiel, souvenirs transplantés, fausses bases pour ses motivations…

Il ne restait plus à Lust aucune certitude. Un penseur humain avait émis autrefois l'idée que l'existence du doute est la preuve de l'existence de l'individu. Quelles foutaises ! Perdue comme elle est dans un marécage de ses doutes, elle n'a même plus la certitude d'avoir jamais existé par elle-même. La seule décision qu'elle pourrait prendre pour affirmer sa différence serait peut-être de tout arrêter ?  
Un conteur humain, menteur par définition croyait-elle _autrefois_, racontait qu'en mourant, on gagnait une âme...


	18. Lust, physique des armes

**Titre : **Physique pur(e)  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages/Couple : **Lust - un OMC quelconque  
**Genre : **piège à nerd ?  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Légalité : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Prompt : **« Wow, le courant est fort ! s'exclame-t-elle en détachant posément le haut de son bikini. »  
d'après Azalée Calypso sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (spécial FMA Fest! Don't Forget .'11)

**Continuité : **TWT  
**Nombre de mots : **100

oOo

Détachant posément le haut de son bikini, Lust observe à la dérobée les réactions de sa cible. (L'envoyer pêcher un informateur sur une plage crétoise, quand même, quelle affaire...)

En général ôter simplement sa chemisette et poser en maillot suffit. Le tatouage attire l'œil et ensuite... he bien, disons que les masses jumelles déforment l'espace, altèrent la gravité et piègent irrémédiablement le regard.

Ça ne rate pas, on l'approche aussitôt :  
- Wow, Miss. Une peau blanche comme la vôtre, vous n'avez pas peur de la brûler ? Le soleil est traître, vous savez. Voulez-vous que je vous passe de la crème solaire ?

ème vignette


	19. Greed et Ling, valeurs humaines

**Titre : **Et s'il ne l'avait pas rencontré…  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages : **Greed, Ling Yao  
**Genre : **un peu angsteux  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Légalité : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Prompt : **« Peut-être qu'il n'aurait jamais su à quel point il était seul. »  
d'après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (spécial FMA Fest! Don't Forget .'11)

**Note : **oublié dans l'archivage sur  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **tome 14 et jusqu'aà la fin  
**Nombre de mots : **100

oOo

Peut-être qu'il n'aurait jamais su à quel point il était seul s'il n'avait pas rencontré ce prince idiot ? Greed n'a jamais réfléchi à la question avant. La convoitise ne laisse pas beaucoup de place pour reconnaître l'existence des autres, alors leur absence...

Il collectionnait les hommes de main parce que c'était utile d'en avoir et une fois leur fidélité acquise c'était une chose de plus à posséder.  
Puis les pensées de Ling pour sa garde du corps ont commencé à s'infiltrer, cette affection qui les liait et les rendait plus forts. Il réalise alors combien ses anciens compagnons lui manquent.


End file.
